gamerafandomcom-20200223-history
BaruGame
]]The '''BaruGame' is the Gamera suit design used in the 1966, 1967 and 1968 gilms, Gamera vs. Barugon, Gamera vs. Gyaos and Gamera vs. Viras. Name In Gamera vs. Barugon, the BaruGame's name comes from the name of Gamera's foe, Barugon , and Game, which comes from Gamera . In Gamera vs. Gyaos, the GyaoGame's name comes from the name of another monster that appeared in the film, Gyaos and Game, which comes from Gamera . In Gamera vs. Viras, the BairaGame's name comes Bairasu, which comes from the Japan name of another monster that appears in the film, Viras , and Game, which comes from Gamera . Detail For the sequel to Daiei's Gamera, Equis Productions constructed a brand-new suit for Gamera. This suit was very similar to the previous suit, but was characterized by its even more malevolent-looking eyes. The suit retains the core features of the previous one, including the spiky shell. However, the tusks have been reduced slightly in size and sharpness, the snout is more rounded, the head crest is less pronounced, and the overall build is slimmed-down to allow for easier movement. In the next film, Gamera vs. Gyaos, the suit was slightly modified to give Gamera a less-threatening and more kid-friendly appearance. The eyes were increased in size and made a lighter yellow color, giving them a friendly appearance. The suit retained this appearance in the following film, Gamera vs. Viras, but the eyes were made a darker orange color while the suit itself was given a more bluish tint. Gallery Screenshots ''Gamera vs. Barugon Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 1 - Gamera escapes from the spaceship and starts destroying a dam.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 2 - Gamera destroys.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 13 - There's a Gamera under the rainbow.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 16 - Gamera arrives.png Gamera - 5 - vs Jiger - 1 - Gamera.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 18 - Barugon smokes Gamera.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 19 - Barugon approaches the k.o.'d Gamera.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 30 - Gamera thaws out of course.png Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 31 - Gamera vs Barugon.png Gamera (1966) (Crawling).jpg Gamera - 2 - vs Barugon - 32 - Gamera drowns Barugon.png Gamera vs. Gyaos Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 8 - Gamera becomes stupid and dances in front of the beam.png Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 9 - Gamera shell vs Gyaos beam.png Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 10 - Kung Fu Gyaos.png Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 11 - Gyaos Hates Light.png Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 13 - Gamera is attracted to the volcano.png Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 14 - Gamera is underwater healing from wounds.png Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 22 - Gyaos and Gamera fly for a while.png Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 23 - Gyaos uses a yellow smoke to put out fire.png Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 24 - Gamera shell fire is put out.png Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 25 - Gamera bites the foot of Gyaos after landing in the water.png Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 26 - Gyaos sees the sunrise.png Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 31 - The Japs start a forest fire and Gamera comes all healed.png Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 33 - Gamera bites Gyaos more.png Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 34 - Gyaos takes Gamera for a short flight.png Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 35 - Gamera puts Gyaos up against the sun.png Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 36 - Gamera pulls Gyaos into the volcano.png Gamera - 3 - vs Gyaos - 38 - Gamera lives on.png Gamera vs. Viras Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 1 - Gamera arrives.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 2 - Gamera tries to destroy an alien ship.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 3 - Gamera destroys the ship from inside.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 4 - Gamera reappears.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 5 - The aliens trap Gamera in a bubble.png Gamera (1968) (Lying Down).jpg Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 6 - Gamera obeys the aliens because if he does not then two boys will be killed.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 7 - Gamera becomes a pawn of the aliens.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 9 - Gamera destroys some stuff.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 10 - The boys escape so Gamera gets ready to destroy the alien ship.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 11 - Gamera starts to destroy the ship.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 13 - Gamera is concerned as spaceship no. 2 flies away.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 17 - Gamera vs Viras.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 18 - I think I know where this is going.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 21 - I knew it.png Gamera_and_Viras_underwater.jpg Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 24 - Gamera with a tentacle water scooter.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 25 - Ouch.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 27 - Something.png Gamera - 4 - vs Viras - 29 - Farewell Gamera.png Merchandise X-Plus Gamera 1966.jpg|X-Plus Gamera 1966 X-plus_Gamera_1967.jpg|X-Plus Gamera 1967 X-Plus_Gamera_1968.jpg|X-Plus Gamera 1968 Bandai Gamera.jpg|Bandai Gamera 1967 Revoltech Gamera 1967.jpg|Revoltech Gamera 1967 Trivia *This suit was portrayed by actor Teruo Aragaki in all three appearances. Aragaki was an accomplished suit actor in the Showa era, portraying monsters such as the Giant Rat from ''Latitude Zero, Rodan in Destroy All Monsters, and countless kaiju in the original Ultraman series and Ultraseven. Director Noriaki Yuasa complimented Aragaki's ability to portray the BaruGame suit, as it was equipped with reinforced steel. Category:Puppets Category:Showa Designs Category:Showa Suits Category:Showa Puppets Category:Monster Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Recurring Suits Category:Recurring Designs Category:Suits Category:Designs